1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected 5-trichloromethylthioamino derivatives of 3-trihalomethyl-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds and their use as fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various 3,5-substituted-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds are known to possess different types of agricultural pesticidal activity. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,588 and 3,260,575, which issued to H. Schroeder on July 12, 1966 disclose that certain 3-trichloromethyl-5-substituted-1,2,4-thiadiazoles are effective fugicides. Furthermore, U.S. Pat Nos. 3,720,684 and 3,764,685, which issued to J. Krenzer and S. Richter on Mar. 13, 1973 and Oct. 9, 1973, respectively, suggest that 3-trichloromethylmercaptoamino-5-chloro-1,2,4-thiadiazole is an effective fungicide.